Ashes From The Past
by Dark Sorcerer of Fire
Summary: They were the picture of a happy couple in love and Yamato couldn't ask for a more perfect life now that he already has the man of his dreams.But tragedy suddenly strikes and put an end to their perfect relationship,leaving Yamato in deep pain and ...


**-Dark Sorcerer Johan Lee-**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong>

This story generally contains homosexual theme (Taito). If it makes you uncomfortable then leave this story alone and those who wants to read this should continue. The rating was T but a possibility to make it M rating. This is AU so the characters might be OOC. This also contains adult languages and swearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Section:<strong>

Hel0w 3v3ry1! It's me, the one and only unkabogable Sorcerer Johan Lee a.k.a. Dark Sorcerer Of Fire. This is my first story for Digimon Taito. I hope you guys will like it. Those who are waiting for an update for Tears of Letting Go (Yamachi), well I don't know but maybe after those who haven't read it yet leave me a review then I might possibly start on working on its 4th chap. Thanks to those who reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. This story is inspired by a local movie here in the Philippines that was really close in my heart. The original story doesn't contain homosexuality, I just re edit I for Taito. Well, enjoy reading! The prologue was in Yamato's POV. The rest of the future chapters will be in normal POV. Listen to the song And I love You So by Sam Milby in you tube while reading this if you like. It's my inspiration on writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Digimon or I'm making any profit of it, this is for entertainment only. If owned it then maybe this was on theatre and not in fanfiction. I do not also own the original story. But of course there's a lot of differences since I change a lot in it, mainly the characters and settings. (And I love You So, movie owned by ABS-CBN Star Cinema).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters' Summary: <strong>

They were the picture of a happy couple in love and Yamato couldn't ask for a more perfect life now that he already has the man of his dreams. But tragedy suddenly strikes and put an end to their perfect relationship, leaving Yamato in deep pain and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes From The Past<strong>

**By: Johan Lee**

**Prologue: And I Love You So**

Life…it was so unfair. The moment you'd already found the one person you wanted to spend with the rest of your life, or the moment when everything seems to be so perfect that you don't want to wish for anything anymore, it would suddenly takes everything away from you, leaving you with pain and sadness, with nothing but misery …so empty.

Falling in love is not really a part of my plan in life. Ever since I'd discovered something about myself, that I'm different, that I'm gay, I already accepted my fate that I may not be able to build a family in the future, or to have someone who will love me and who will I will love until I grow old. I already accepted that maybe, the purpose of my life is just to be a brother for Takeru; a companion to all my friends; a teacher to my students.

But sometimes I can't help but to wonder, what if I have someone, there was someone out there, somewhere, who was destined to be with me, who will love me the way I want to be loved and makes me feel complete. I know my brother loves me, but of course, someday, time will come that he will meet someone and won't need me anymore. Someone who will love him and help him build a new life, a new family that he can have, a wife that will take care of him more than I can do, and children that will make him have reasons to make his life better. While me, maybe I'll just be left alone in our old house with all by myself, and I don't want that.

I wished I have someone who will take care of me.

And just like a miracle that you are, you suddenly came into my life and change the most of it. I still remember the day I first met you, where literally, our paths crossed.

It was the day that I'm such in a hurry because I have a very important meeting to attend to, that I don't even bother to check my car's condition. I was driving perfectly fine at first, until my car suddenly stop in the middle of the road where only two to three cars will pass by every hour. I got out of my car and see the smoke coming in front of it. I look around to seek for help but all I saw was the mountain range from my right and the wide ocean shore in my left. Great.

I was so furious that time, fuming worse than my car that I'm starting to wish to every maligns out there if they ever exist to give the power to become a giant monster so that I can smash my stupid car into a ball of crap and throw it into the depths of the ocean and never see it again.

I was so busy kicking my car, cursing and shouting at it like an idiot when a loud honk startled me into the maximum level, making me jump five times higher from the ground. I spun around so fast, taking a mental note to kill the bastard who startled me. And then a black car stops beside me. The window opened and a goggle-headed chewing goat popped out.

I can't help but laugh every time I remember calling you a goat before because you always have a chewing gum in your mouth. You reasoned to me that it was way better than smoking cigarette, and I completely agree to you.

You grinned at me while you chew your gum and offered me a ride. I hesitated at first because you're still grinning at me so annoyingly and I feel your eyes examining my body like a pervert high schooler. I don't want to ride in some stranger's car but I needed it, so I have no choice. I took my important things and belongings, locked my car and got into yours.

The ride was fine, better than I'm expecting since I already have something in my mind about you. Well, I was so wrong and I feel so guilty on judging you that way. I'm not bored because your audio player almost played all my favorite songs. And I say that you really have a good taste in music.

We arrived in the convention center after an hour and I'm so thankful. I don't actually remember telling you the place where am I going to and later I discovered that you're also a part of the conventional meeting. How stupid am I to not notice that.

We give each other our cell phone number after the meeting. Well, it was actually you who asked mine first, and because I owe you for giving me a ride, I gave it without a second thought. Or maybe I just have something in my mind. You also told me before we part that you'd already called someone to pick up my car and was brought into a car repair shop.

We become text mates and I've learned that you're just leaving next to my home town. I was twenty-two when we first met. I'm a music teacher of my own music learning center. It was given to me by my parents before they died in an accident when I and Takeru were still teenagers.

We became close friends. We text and call each other every day, and I feel so incomplete if I don't receive anything from you even in just one day. You visit me often in my work and my students have liked you because you always make funny things for them to laugh at. You always make my day complete by just saying a simple 'have a good day ahead' in a text, or by showing up in my class to just watch me teach them play musical instruments. I know that I have already liked you as more than a friend. I didn't tell you that, but I don't stop myself either. I like what I feel for you and I don't care if you might not like me that way. I'm not asking for anything in return anyway.

But after a year of friendship, you suddenly came up into my classroom one day while I'm in the middle of the class, in front of my student discussing about piano.

The door opened slowly, and you're there, standing, not by two's but by four's, like a goat that you are. Your mouth was holding a single stem of re rose, gazing at me so sweetly as you smirk slightly behind the rose, probably because of my surprise reaction that my face turned a deep shade of red. You approach me as you crawl in front of my class. I have no idea on what you are doing and I am totally speechless, quite embarrassed on what was happening. You stopped in front of me and stood on your knees. You take the rose in your mouth and gave it to me. And then, you asked the question I thought I you could only asked me in my dreams; if I you could be my boyfriend.

Half-overwhelmed and half-embarrassed, I nodded my head and said a smiley yes and I was being lifted into the air. You spun me around twice before you set me off the ground and caught my lips in a very gentle yet passionate kiss in front of my cheering class. Thankfully, no one of them was homophobe and haters. And thankfully they're already above thirteen years old.

It was the most embarrassing experience yet the most precious moment that ever happened in my whole life and I will never forget it.

After a few months, you applied as a soccer coach in a school near us and moved in just next to our apartment building. When I asked you why, you just smiled at me and told me that you always wanted to be near and have to protect me to every possible suitors that might possibly takes me away from you. That really sound so childish and silly but even if it is, I don't care. That's what makes me love you more and more anyways.

The whole three years that we were together was the happiest part in my life, until you decided to take our relationship into the next level and you asked me to marry you. You make my life more happier by doing that. I have no idea that it was really possible for two guys to marry each other, but well, I'll never complain to that as long as long as I am with you. You are so perfect, so beautiful, even if you're so stubborn and childish sometimes, well every time actually, it seems like it was natural to a mature guy like you to act like that. You said you always want to make me happy, and I was. I thought I was already contented with the life that I have, then you suddenly came and change everything. You made my life even more happier each day that passed by always staying by my side.

You love beaches. That's why our wedding was done beside the sea shore of your favorite beach resort. It was simple but quite expensive since we and the few people who wants to witness our wedding have to travel first before we reach Okinawa, Japan. But it was worth it. It was always worth it. The scenery was stunning and priceless. We could have live there for the rest of our lives, if only we could. Of course we can't but I'm fine with that, spending the rest of my life with you is more than a paradise, it was heaven.

Takeru and our friends have been so supportive to our relationship for all over the years. And I was glad that your mother and sister were genuinely happy for us. I love them both as much as you did. Your mom was the mother I've been longing to have ever since my own mother along with my father died several years ago. And your sis was the sister I never really had since I have Takeru as my brother. She was really nice and sweet, just like you.

After the wedding, it feels so different, but it still feels like the first day we become a couple. You always make me fall in love with you each and every day because of your charm, your dazzling smile, your scent, your perfect tan skin, your soft hair, and your tantalizing warm brown eyes that reads me into my very soul. I love everything about you, maybe because you are my first love ever. Perfect; it's all I could manage to describe the feeling of being with you, I wish this was forever, will never end…any time soon.

But life was truly ironic, so cruel…so unfair.

Just three months after we got married, a frightening truth that I don't want to believe until now happened. It was shocking, and I don't really want to believe it, but your medical tests told me to accept it, ether I like it or not. It was happening; the doctors see a widening blood vessel in your brain and it cannot be treated anymore; you have a cerebral aneurysm. You're dying. You're body was starting to get weaker, getting paler and you're always in pain. It really hurts me to see you like that. I know that you're a fighter and you're fighting for me, but it's hurting you and it hurts me more. I thought you could survive, it but after being diagnosed in two months, your body finally give in and…..you're gone.

That day was the most painful day that ever happened to me, to us. I saw your mother almost collapse when the doctor stated that you're dead. It's so unbelievable, but it's the truth. Five months ago, we're so happy, just laughing and enjoying our lives with no worries to think about. And now, everything was gone; you're gone. You said you will never leave me, but what happened?

I remember few years ago when you told me that if you died, you want to be cremated and your ashes should be disperse in the ocean water, because you love the beauty of nature, and you want to be a part of it.

That's why I am here, with your family and some of our close friends. Wearing all white as we ride a raft made up of bamboos, enough to carry as all as we made a ceremony to honor your last wishes.

This hurt me so much. I want to tell the world that I'm strong and I can make it. But it's so hard as I hold the white jar containing your ashes. Fresh new tears starting to form in my eyes as I choked a sob. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw my brother looking at me so worriedly. I turned to your mother who was covering her face a handkerchief as she choked back her own sob. But it's no use as she burst out crying, burying her face into your sister's neck whose face was also wet of tears but remain calm for the sake of your mother. I turned back my gaze at your jar and open it. I put a handful of ashes in my hands and whisked it into the ocean air. It created a smoke like effect as it descended itself into the water and get dissolved into nothingness. I repeated and repeated throwing your white remains while I gave you the last messages of my undying love for you, until the last particle was gone. The ceremony ended soon and I am now inside our apartment we shared together since we got married. Your sister insisted for me to stay in their house with your mom but I refused. I really wanted to be alone right now, in our bedroom where I lay next to your clothes, the one that you wear in our wedding.

This really hurts too much and I can't contain myself anymore and cried my heart out, pouring all the pain as my tears soaked down to your clothes. I miss you so much. Why do these have to happen to us? It's unfair!

I stared at the wedding band in my finger and sigh. Most people my age today, they were just starting to plan their lives with the person they want to spend it, while me, I'm already widowed! I still have a long life to live, but I already lost the one person worth living for.

Why?

Why did you leave me?

"I miss you so much, and I love you so, so much, Daisuke!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up next…<em>**

Moving on was the first step to find a better life. But how does Yamato will go over his grief when he already finds himself having no reasons to move on, now that the first person he loved so much suddenly dies unexpectedly.

The sudden end of a perfect relationship, can it be the unexpected beginning of another?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Section:<strong>

I told you I love secrets, surprises and revelations. (evil laugh) Well what do you guyz think. Is this story better to be a one-shot Daimato fic, bec. The whole chapter was really a pure Daimato. Or you guyz still want this to be Taito and read the rest of the story.

Review means Taito (even flames). But no/less review means Daimato. It's your choice!

If it's Taito you will see the first chap of this where a certain "one" will appear. If this story disappears in Taito fandom means it's on Daimato. I'll go check the Traffic stats after a week. See ya madlang people!

* * *

><p>-Dark Sorcerer Johan Lee-<p> 


End file.
